me ama, no me ama
by nickypooh
Summary: yamato ama a dos personas,cuando lo hacen escoger entre los dos quien sera su verdadero amor? es una historia muy corta


_el tema lo saque de una canción de t.a.t.u se llama "loves me not"_

_espero que les guste!_

_Digimon no me pertenece...pero una vez conoci a un niño que era igualito a davis n.n el tampoco me pertenece :( _

**Me ama, no me ama.**

-por favor no me dejes! –le rogó Yamato Ishida a su novia Sora Takenouchi

-debiste haberlo pensado antes matt –dijo la pelirroja alejándose de el, pero matt no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente

-no te vayas Sora...hare lo que sea pero por favor no me dejes

-vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo cruzándose de brazos –el gran Yamato Ishida a mis pies rogándome que no lo deje

-Sora por favor –dijo bajando la mirada, Sora sonrió al verlo así, matt siempre había sido el chico cool que no mostraba sus sentimientos, el que siempre estaba tranquilo y ahora lo tenia a sus pies, Sora no quería admitirlo pero no le gustaba verlo asi pero nunca lo perdonaría por engañarla

-te daré una ultima oportunidad matt...pero tienes que elegir con quieres estar

-Sora por favor

-tienes que elegir matt!! –dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a matt solo en su cuarto

_-que voy a hacer? –_pensó matt –_no se que hacer! Porque tuve que enamorarme de dos personas? Porque no puedo ser feliz con Sora?_

Matt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba totalmente confundido, el y Sora habian sido novios por tres años y amigos desde los 11 cuándo se conocieron en ese campamento para luego perderse en el digimundo, habian tenido altas y bajas pero siempre habian permanecido juntos, Sora tenia un temperamento bastante fuerte, eso era seguro, un minuto era cariñosa y dulce y al siguiente le estaba gritando a matt por cosas que el no tenia ni idea que habia hecho, pero aun asi matt la amaba y ella lo amaba a el aunque matt a veces tenia dudas sobre su amor.

Por otro lado estaba la otra persona que habia robado su corazon, tan amable, jovial y nunca de mal humor, matt no sabia que se habia enamorado de esa persona hasta hace unos meses atrás, Sora estaba enojada con el por haber olvidado su aniversario y lo habia mandado a volar, matt estaba tan enojado que después de pasar por la licoreria manejo sin rumbo por un par de horas hasta que se encontro frente al apartamento de esa persona, ya habia ido bastante veces asi que se sabia el camino de memoria, matt no supo en que momento habia llegado ahí pero sabia que en esa casa podia encontrar consuelo

-Que haces aquí matt? Pense que hoy era tu aniversario –le dijo dejándolo pasar hasta su habitación

_**-al parecer todos sabian que era hoy menos yo –dijo matt sentándose en la cama**_

_**-jajajaja siempre haces lo mismo –dijo burlándose**_

_**-no es gracioso –dijo matt enojado –ahora tengo que arreglármelas para que no este enojada**_

_**-joyas siempre funcionan –dijo con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-tu crees?**_

_**-claro! Lo he visto en la televisión...siempre se arregla todo con joyas**_

_**-como arregla las cosas tu papa con tu mama? –pregunto matt, el no tenia mucha experiencia ya que sus padres estaban divorciados**_

_**-...no lo se...supongo que mi papa no olvidaria su aniversario jajaja-dijo con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-no tienes remedio**_

_**-lo se jajaja –continuo riéndose, matt también se puso a reir y se empino la botella que llevaba con el, los dos estuvieron platicando por horas hasta que estaban cansados de tanto hablar, matt no sabia si era el alcohol o todo lo que habian hablado pero pronto matt no resistio mas y se inclino para juntar sus labios con los de el para darle un apasionado beso**_

_**-MATT!! –exclamo Taichi sorprendido –porque me besaste?**_

_**-lo siento Tai...no se que me paso...por favor no me odies –dijo nervioso levantándose de la cama**_

_**-yo...yo nunca podria odiarte –dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho que se habia ruborizado**_

_**-Tai?**_

_**-yo te amo matt...siempre lo he hecho!**_

Desde ese dia Matt habia estado viviendo una doble vida, engañando a su novia con su mejor amigo, los dos lo amaban y el los amaba a los dos por eso estaba tan confundido, no podia elegir, no queria elegir, Sora lo habia puesto en la situación mas difícil de su vida y no sabia que hace, Tai también le habia pedido que eligiera ya estaba cansado de compartirlo.

Matt paso toda la noche pensando hasta que llego la mañana, matt se armo de valor y tomo una decisión, salio de su casa rapidamente y condujo hasta que llego a la casa de su verdadero amor, toco la puerta con fuerza y emocion, su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora y cada segundo parecia una eternidad, cuando al fin la puerta se abrio matt beso los labios del amor de su vida y le susurro al oido

-te amo y te amare por siempre...te escojo a ti.

-*-*-*-*-

asi termina la historia jejeje puede ser Sorato o Taito lo que ustedes quieran lo dejo a su imaginación! No me odien por eso n.n mi amiga lo leyo y casi me mata porque no le dije al final con quien se quedaba

es una historia corta y no habrá continuación....


End file.
